


This Raining Decade (Charlie Barber)

by djarinispunkk



Category: adamdriver - Fandom, charliebarber, kyloren - Fandom, marriagestory, starwars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, Charlie Barber - Freeform, F/M, Starwars - Freeform, adamdriver, charliebarber - Freeform, kyloren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinispunkk/pseuds/djarinispunkk
Summary: --A love story for a neurotic heart.





	1. Epilogue

\- THIS RAINING DECADE  
Maya was never one for happy endings. Ever since she was sitting in an itchy princess costume on the floor of linoleum, listening to the words only a children's fairy tale could hold. She didn't care for the boring resolutions all her hero's would retire to. The husband and three children all smiling into the sunset. It was all phony. Maya Hudson wanted more. More adventure, more fun, more mischief anything if it kept her feeling alive.

Charlie was big on happy endings. He could long recall holding onto the final pages of worn out classics, relishing the warmth he felt as he lived through the character she read about. It was escapism, sure, but it provided a sense of comfort from the less than comforting confides of his childhood home. Charlie Barber wanted it, the happy ending that is, he craved it deeply in his bones. One day, he promised himself, staring into the dark sky all those years ago, he'd let himself have it. One day.


	2. One

-RUSHING THROUGH THE DOORS of a bustling auditorium, Maya grasped her books close to her chest. It was never her intention to sleep in on her last first day, but she was a creature of habit, and her new habit apparently, was sleeping for ten hours at any given time. The chairs were quickly filling up, and Maya thanked her genes for the blessing of long legs as she strode towards the back row of seats, not wanting to be centre of attention. She sighed with relief upon noticing an empty chair, although she failed to even notice the boy sitting just a few seats down

Charlie was settled well before his peers were even in the campus building, he'd taken the liberty of speaking to the professor early, making up some mindless question to use as an excuse to take a seat prematurely. He was settled, that was until he noticed someone - a girl, rushing through the doors on the far left side of the room. She moved with an air of panic, a drama major no doubt from the way she flailed her limbs about, eyes darting manically across the room.

Oh no, no, anywhere else please...  
It was too late, the girl had sat down, thankfully a few seats to his left. Although now Charlie felt he was ultra aware of his surroundings. He thought surely, in a room full of big personality's and even bigger egos he'd be safe in his seclusion at the back of the classroom. Apparently not. He was glad the girl didn't try and make small talk, yes, they could just coexist in silence and then he could pay attention to the lecture. It would probably only be going over the syllabus anyways, but he was keen to listen nonetheless. That was until he heard the girl next to him clear her throat.

Great.

"I hope you don't mind me invading your row." she gave him a small smile, upon first impression Charlie could tell she did this a lot; spoke to strangers that is, he couldn't imagine having the confidence to just strike up a conversation like that. Definitely a drama major.

He gave a quick once over his shoulder to check that he was, in fact, the only person on the row, wanting to avoid any awkward encounters that would haunt him for the rest of the year. "Oh, don't worry about it." he kept a tight smile on his lips, waving his hand in dismissal.

"I've sort of learned over time that the back row is the safest." Charlie was surprised to see her carry on the conversation from his blunt response. He gave a small smile at that, not sure what to say next. Although he didn't have time to fret as she continued her train of though.

"One time, I sat in the front for this class, I was only auditing but I swear the whole row acted like I had infiltrated a secret club or something," she paused to let a soft laugh pass through her lips, "Sorry for boring you with my anecdote, I remembered it being funnier than that." she laughed again, this time echoed by Charlie, only softly under his breath, at her humility more than anything.

"Don't worry about it." he repeated his prior words, "You're safe, I promise there's no secret club back here. If there was, it would be a pretty lame club with only me." he huffed a laugh, attention turning to the pen idly spinning in his fingers.

"Well, I'm sure we can start our own secret club. That is, if you allow me to join your one man club?" she smiled, Charlie looked over to her briefly, the same small smile etched on his face.

"I guess I have room to expand." he shrugged.

"Great! So what shall we christen this club?" before Charlie had time to respond he caught sight of the professor behind where his new companion was twisted to face him.

"How about the inattentive club?" the stern voice made Maya jump as she turned to face the perpetrator, eyes widening when she saw the look on her professors face. Thankfully, her shocked expression was enough to garner her only a disapproving glance and the handing of two syllabus papers. She watched, face burning in embarrassment as her professor walked away, shaking his head.

Charlie couldn't fight the quiet laughs seeping through his lips as he took in the girls face. She only rolled her eyes at the sound of his laughter, shimmying over seats to take the one residing next to his own. His breath hitched slightly as he watched her come closer, snapping out of it when he was playfully hit with the folded up paper.

"Not funny." she said, although she failed to hide the smirk that crept onto her face at the mortifying encounter.

"Sorry." Charlie managed to quell his laughter, thanking the unnamed girl on his left as she handed him one of the two syllabus pages in her hand.

Gaining a little confidence, he decided to introduce himself, holding out a friendly hand as he spoke. "I'm Charlie, Charlie Barber." he watched as the girl looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. She took his hand in hers, shaking it firmly as she returned his greeting with a smile, one which warmed Charlie's bones for a split second.

"Hello Charlie Barber, I'm Maya Hudson."


	3. Two

—MAYA HAD DECIDED THAT UPON RETURNING to her directing class she would be prompt, on the off chance she'd catch a sight of her new friend, Charlie Barber. Well, friend was a stretch she was sure, he most likely was just annoyed by her constant chatting. If he was, however, he didn't show it. Through the whole lecture they'd whisper short sentences whilst staring straight forward, their conversations weren't intellectual in any way, but the knowledge of it being a sign of their 'inattentiveness' as their lecturer had put it was enough to make Maya smile.

Wandering through the doors to the auditorium, Maya wasn't shocked to see that the auditorium seats were far less full then they were on opening day, in fact, she almost laughed out loud at the sight of all the empty chairs. Just as she had assumed, many only took the class as an attempt to gain extra credentials, not realising that — shocker! the class required actual effort, who would have thought from a college class?

Maya was pulled from her thoughts when she caught sight of that familiarly large boy at the back of the theatre room. He hadn't seen her yet, far too engrossed in whatever he was reading. If Charlie could have seen her though, he would seen the way she almost lit up at the sight of her new friend — feet speeding to catch up with her legs as she made her way to the back of the rows.

Maya had taken her seat next to Charlie and was waiting for his greeting, although it seemed as if he was in another world entirely. His hand rested against his chin as he hunched over, eyes darting along inked pages. Maya watched in amazement as he just seemed to be completely unaware of his surroundings, it was fascinating, the way he immersed himself fully in his book.

"As interesting as this is to watch, I need some human interaction, I haven't spoke all morning." she tapped on his shoulder, not failing to see the way his muscles constricted against his button up, jolting back in surprise. 

Charlie jumped back in his seat, disregarding his book which had fallen between his legs. He gave Maya a confused glance, wondering how he failed to hear her footsteps or even take in her presence next to him. "How long have you been sat there?" he asked, his confused glare softening slightly. 

Maya shrugged, checking her watch in jest, "Four hours, give or take. Must be some book huh?" she joked, retrieving it from the carpeted floor. She scanned over the cover, taking in its well-loved exterior. "Hm 'The End of the Affair'. Guessing its about a happily married couple?"

At that, Charlie cracked a smile, taking the book back from his companion, "That's not as inaccurate as you think it is." he placed the book back in the confides of his satchel that lay at his feet. "Also, Hi? I haven't said that yet."

"You haven't! That's no way to treat the only other member of your club, Charlie." Maya gave a faux pout before returning her soft smile to her lips, "But Hey, how's your morning been?"

"Our club is well and truly finished after our last meeting got interrupted." Charlie smiled at the memory, "It was good though, I got some news, how was yours?" Charlie had turned his body around fully to take in the girl curled on the chair beside him. 

"Well, it was a lousy club anyways." she smiled before continuing, "But meh, boring thus far. And you mentioned news? Is that good news or bad news?"

"Good. I think." Charlie made a face; one that read as equal parts insecure and excited, "I kind of got an apprenticeship of sorts." he looked up to Maya, trying to gauge her reaction. 

He didn't know why he was so nervous, probably because she was the first person he was telling. Not that there was anyone else to tell the news to in Charlie's life as of late.

"Charlie!" Maya's eyes lit up, despite only knowing the boy for less than four hours in total, she felt like it was sort of acceptable to reach in for a side hug. It was sort of awkward, what with their bodies both in uncomfortable chairs. But, Charlie was grateful nonetheless, more so for what the hug signified to him. 

Someone was proud of Charlie Barber.

"That's amazing Charlie!" she beamed as they pulled away, Maya couldn't help but smirk at the soft red hue coating Charlies cheeks. "I have so many questions! Who for? What will you be doing? Where—"

Maya's limitless questions wouldn't see the light of day though, for a stern clearing of a throat was heard behind her. For a second time she was greeted with the less than impressed expression on their professors face.

"Can this discussion take place after class, Ms. Hudson? Or are you and Mr Barber insistent on wasting more of my teaching time?"

Before Maya could apologise, she heard Charlie's deep voice form beside her, "Professor, with all due respect, it was me who provoked Ms. Hudson, sorry for disrupting you" Maya swore she felt her heart shake a little in her chest at Charlie trying to take the blame.

It was like the two of them were kids on a playground not young adults in a lecture. Still, with a shake of his head the Professor let them be, not without muttering a low, "Whatever." under his breath as he walked away. Maya turned to face Charlie as the lecture began.

"What are you doing after this class?" she asked, hopeful eyes looking up at him through the darkness of the theatre room.

"Nothing, why?" their whispers were barely audible as their faces were almost too close together, only the two could hear each other amongst the small groups of pupils.

Maya sighed with relief, "I'm going to take you out."

Charlies brows furrowed at her words, "Where?" he leaned in, his mouth closer to her ear to ensure she could hear him. Although, he couldn't deny her scent was making his head spin slightly, it was sweet, like honey, a stark contrast amongst the stuffy auditorium air.

Maya didn't answer, only pulling away with a smirk, leaving Charlie bewildered to what's he had in store for the two of them. He turned back to the front of the room, head swimming as he tried to recall what the professor was saying.

Two hours of the Professor droning on about nothing in particular was a test to Charlies patience. He was nothing short of relieved when the class was finally dismissed. Safe to say he had found it hard to concentrate with the looming thoughts of his and Maya's ventures after class.

Packing up her belongings, Maya turned to Charlie, "Well, that was painful."

Charlie shot her a tight smile, silently agreeing with her as he reached for his bag. "So," he began, wanting nothing more than to question where she was about to drag him. Charlie didn't like surprises.

Maya however, had a penchant for them, "if you're gonna ask me where were going, don't expect an answer. You're lucky you get to see your surroundings, if it were up to me I'd have you blindfolded all the way there."

"Consider me intrigued." was all Charlie replied as he followed the footsteps of the girl that was charging out of the classroom doors before him.

"A bar, really?" Charlie had to stifle a groan at the sight of the building. It wasn't that he was opposed to them, if anything it was the opposite. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that he had probably acted his most embarrassing in establishments very similar to the one they were currently staring up at. The words 'The Solstice' emblazoned in neon lettering just above them, casting the pair in a red hue.

"Don't be so boring, we have news to celebrate!" Maya pulled at Charlie's arm but his large exterior made it impossible for her to budge him even a little. She huffed before situating herself in front of him, watching the way his eyes darted from the bar to her face.

"And we cant celebrate in a quieter setting?" Charlie cursed the class they had just attended for being a night one, he wasn't able to use the excuse of it being too early. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if Maya had thought up the same idea even if it was an early class.

"Fine, if you really want to celebrate the best news your probably gonna receive for the next five years with a cup of coffee and stale pizza, that's fine." Maya held her hands up in defeat, although the way her words were woven with sarcasm didn't fall on deaf ears. 

"We can even go back on campus, I'm sure they sell great food!" Maya's rambling was cut off with an eye roll by Charlie, followed by him taking her by the arm and dragging her into the bar. She couldn't fight the grin on her face — she had won.


End file.
